Casa de Papel
by LadyAryaS
Summary: El mundo político ejercerá presiones sobre la alcaldesa de un pequeño pueblo en Maine, lo cual lo llevará a tomar decisiones que cambiaran vidas, causaran heridas y que probablemente aun con el paso del tiempo no puedan remediarse. (Swanqueen)
1. Introducción - CDP

_Buenas! Después de mucho meditarlo, consultarlo con mis musas y aun ante la no respuesta de muchas de las personas que leen pero no dejan comentario (chantaje de por medio, entiéndase bien XD) Henos aquí ante el intento de mi primer ffic largo. Entiéndase por largo que al menos tendrá mínimo 5 capítulos. Esta es la breve introducción por considerarla de alguna manera. Sobre las actualizaciones daré todo de mi para intentar que sean semanales. Espero que se animen a comentar, yo por mi parte puedo decir que soy mexicana, amante de los libros, los videojuegos, las series, la música. Para quienes creen en eso de los signos, soy géminis, nacida en la primera quincena de junio, para la región en la que vivo se me considera alta y del norte jaja. Y ante eso espero tener comentarios de ustedes y tratar de conocerles mejor, se que he llegado tarde al club swanqueen y hay autoras que tienen más jerarquía pero me gustaría poder saber más de ustedes. Saludos!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Presente_

-Lo siento, no podemos seguir engañándonos, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, es momento de dejarlo de intentar- Dijo la morena de ojos oscuros sin ningún tipo de emoción, quien la viese no podría creer que días atrás juraba amor eterno a la rubia que tenía frente así.

-Pero Regina, ¿por qué? Según yo, hasta el día de ayer todo estaba bien, ¿qué ha cambiado?- Preguntaba una consternada Emma a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, quien en sentido figurado estaba arrancando lentamente su corazón sin anestesia de por medio.

-Ha cambiado que me he dado cuenta que tú y yo no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, pensé que sí, lo intenté y simplemente no ha resultado, lo siento Emma, que tengas suerte- Y así, sin más, la morena dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mostrar la menor vacilación, dirigió su caminar a su vehículo que se encontraba estacionado a unos cuentos metras de donde ellas habían estado paradas. Nadie hubiese previsto ese momento, Emma Swan no se imaginó que Regina Mills la había citado ese día en ese parque para terminar su relación. Sin poder mantenerse más en pie, se dejó caer sobre la banca que estaba tras de ella, su cerebro no lograba procesar lo que había pasado, ella había llegado puntual a su cita con toda la ilusión del mundo, en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta llevaba un presente especial, el cual ahora quedaría en el olvido…

 _Dos semanas atrás_

 _Regina Mills._

Era una mañana fría, las mañanas de invierno generalmente lo eran en ese pequeño pueblo de Maine. En la recamara principal de la mansión ubicada en el 108 de la calle Mifflin, una hermosa morena de ojos castaño oscuro se encontraba terminando de colocar su chaqueta ejecutiva cuando el timbre de su móvil indico que una llamada entrante requería de su atención. Se dirigió a la mesa de noche ubicada al costado de su cama para tomar el celular, el número aparecía como privado, lo cual le provocó curiosidad. Acomodo mejor su cabello para descubrir su oreja derecha y presionando una tecla aceptó la llamada, esa llamada que sin saber iba a dar un giro de 180 grados a su vida.

 _Emma Swan_

Emma Swan maldecía una y otra vez en su interior el hecho de encontrarse de guardia esa mañana, a pesar de tener ya varios años viviendo en Storybroke no lograba acostumbrarse a las mañanas frías de invierno, las cuales para su mala fortuna, ese año estaban siendo más intensas que con anterioridad, el jodido cambio climático y sus consecuencias escuchaba que versaban en diferentes medios de comunicación cada que tocaba tocar el pronóstico del tiempo. Trabajaba como adjunta en la oficina del Sheriff del pequeño pueblo, al cual había llegado por casualidades de la vida. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al revisar su móvil y visualizar un mensaje de su amada. Efectivamente, Emma Swan había encontrado el amor sin esperarlo en la persona menos esperada, nunca imaginó enamorarse de una mujer, pero ahí estaba ella, enarbolando la típica sonrisa de persona sumamente atontada a causa del amor. " _Que el día vaya bien, ingiere bebidas calientes, hoy probablemente sientas más frío que de costumbre ante mi ausencia ;) Te amo."_

El mensaje ya tenía 30 minutos que había llegado a su bandeja, suspirando pulsó responder. " _Ciertamente está yendo mejor ahora, ya tengo mi chocolate caliente frente a mí, aun así tienes razón y no aminora el frío puesto que falta tu presencia, espero verte en el transcurso del día_ _y yo te amo a ti."_

Una vez enviado el mensaje, la rubia resguardo su celular en el cajón de su escritorio, era momento de dar parte de lo acontecido durante su guardia y para ello se dispuso a tomar los folios correspondientes sin saber que en ese momento la morena no atendería a su mensaje puesto que se encontraba en una llamada que le generaría uno de los momentos más amargos de su vida.

* * *

¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios?


	2. Capitulo I: Regina Mills

_Buenas tardes! En mi región horaria aplica, pero no por ello omito el buenas noches o buenas madrugadas o buenos días si es el caso ;)_

 _Antes de lo previsto les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero vaya siendo de su agrado y se atrevan a darme sus conjeturas, probablemente hasta me sirvan de ideas :D_

 _Agradezco a quienes dejaron sus comentarios en la breve introducción, si bien este capítulo es igualmente corto, es necesario que sea así para poder ir dándole forma a la historia._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, la historia tal vez si xD_

* * *

Capitulo I. Regina Mills

Su gusto por la política inició a pronta edad, al ser hija única, acostumbraba acompañar, desde muy pequeña, a los mítines y reuniones gestadas por su partido en su estado natal, a su padre, quien fuese en su pueblo de origen un reconocido abogado, defensor de los más necesitados y promotor de programas y leyes en beneficio de su pueblo.

Gracias a las gestiones de Henry Mills, Storybroke marcó su presencia en el mapa y en ella, al fungir como alcaldesa, recayó la presencia política que su partido ahora buscaba incrementar. Buscaban por fin quitarles la silla presidencial a los republicanos. Lo cual desde hace varios años no había sido una tarea sencilla. Las mancuernas, los tratos, ya fuesen a la luz o a la sombra empezaban a tomar forma, y dentro de poco ella podría iniciar su rumbo hacía peldaños más altos, su sueño tal vez parecía un imposible, se imaginaba en la sala Oval, detrás del escritorio presidencial, tal vez el sentarse en esa silla, ocupar un lugar deseado por millones fuese un sueño muy imposible, pero tal vez con su perseverancia y su propia suerte creada por ella misma podría llegar a esa sala, ser parte del mundo en el cual se pueden fraguar cambios importantes.

Había optado por el camino del trabajo, no deseaba cobrar favores a nombre de su padre para poder reclamar la candidatura a una diputación, por ello, había optado por postularse a alcaldesa, este era su segundo periodo, si ella lo deseaba podía repetir, pero eso no ya no figuraba dentro del plan, era momento de avanzar. La carrera por la diputación de su distrito en Maine iniciaría en 6 meses, y ella ya estaba más que lista para ganar su lugar en la cámara.

Se había licenciado en leyes hacía 8 años, su padre no escatimo ni reparó por darle la mejor educación a su hija, por lo tanto, ella correspondió graduándose con matrícula de honor de una de las universidades más importantes y prestigiosas del país. Recibió ofertas de los mejores bufetes, pero su visión no recaía ahí. Se matriculó en doctorados de administración pública y leyes gubernamentales. Tomo los cursos sobre política disponibles y 4 años después se estaba postulando para alcaldesa. La elección tuvo resultados apabullantes y esperados, todos conocían a Regina Mills, hija del honorable Henry Mills, no había duda ni especulación, era correcto darle la oportunidad.

El inicio de su gestión no fue sencillo, se encontró con una minoría que no veía con buenos ojos que fuese mujer, que estuviese soltera a su edad. Lo que la hermosa morena, de porte impecable, carácter apabullante y belleza envidiable no externaba es que se encontraba soltera porque aún no encontraba a la mujer que hiciese su mundo temblar.

Sí, punto uno, ella era lesbiana, sabía que eso podría ser un factor en contra, por ello había mantenido las apariencias y sus últimas relaciones amorosas se mantenían en bajo perfil, pero no estaba dispuesta a forjar un matrimonio con un hombre con la única razón de sus aspiraciones políticas. Y si, aunque fuese trillado, buscaba esa persona que rompiese sus esquemas, esa persona por la cual no dudase en enfrentar al mundo. Aún no había llegado, y cuando llegase el momento, estaba dispuesta a todo, siempre y cuando esa mujer valiese la pena. Era consciente de que una vez se plantase frente al mundo y declarase su amor por otra fémina corría el riesgo de truncar sus aspiraciones en el mundo político, pero confiaba en que cuando llegase el momento, podría afrontarlo todo y salir a delante con ello.

Y poco a poco fue callando bocas, logrando grandes gestiones dentro de su gobierno y cuando llegó el momento de la reelección, no hubo oposición, simplemente era natural seguir en el cargo.

Y ese momento en el que su mundo tembló llegó, el sheriff del pueblo iba a iniciar su proceso de jubilación, para ello, debía tomar bajo su mando a dos adjuntos y capacitarlos durante un año, en base a los resultados de las capacitaciones, se determinaría quien ostentaría el cargo de sheriff y quien quedaría como adjunto del mismo. Se inició el proceso de selección y un lunes, durante la reunión de consejo, el sheriff August Wood hizo uso de la palabra para presentar a sus dos reclutas: Emma Swan y David Nolan. La alcaldesa jamás olvidaría ese día, el momento en que Emma Swan se puso de pie y de forma segura había saludado a la audiencia con un conciso "buenos días". Y sólo eso bastó, la morena quedo prendada de la rubia, porque Emma Swan era rubia, de piel nívea y mirada verde azulada. A partir de ese momento, la morena lo supo. Y ese encuentro, fue el inicio de su historia.

* * *

Comentarios?


	3. Capitulo II: Emma Swan

_Hola! Ya sé que las excusas luego no pegan, pero en verdad he tenido días agotadores, haré todo lo posible por tener una capitulo más esta semana. Tal vez si llegamos a los 5 comentarios en este cap? Jaja ya vi que los chantajes si funcionan en otras historias, a ver que tal me va a mi._

 _Un saludo a Mills :) muchas gracias por tus reviews_ a 15marday, jkto, kykyo-chan, LiliMtzG también por hacerse presente, gracias también por los favs y follows. Espero saber sus impresiones sobre este nuevo cap. Si es más cortito, pero ya con este terminamos la introducción de la trama e inicia el desarrollo. Saludos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo II. Emma Swan

Su infancia y adolescencia no fueron cosa sencilla y tampoco nada del otro mundo. ¿Había tenido que luchar ella misma por una buena vida? Efectivamente así era, no había tenido la suerte de muchos, quienes tienen la fortuna de nacer bajo la protección de una amorosa familia no tenían idea de lo que era tener que procurarse el alimento uno mismo a la edad de 7 años.

Había sido abandonada en una cuneta contando con semanas de nacida, inmediatamente fue ingresada a una casa cuna y conforme iba creciendo pasaba entre casas de acogida y familias que intentaban adoptarla. Nunca lo puso fácil y por ello al llegar a los 16 años tomó la decisión de huir y procurarse ella misma, aunque para ello hubiese tenido que lleva a cabo acciones que no eran bien vistas por la sociedad.

El destino pareció apiadarse de ella una mañana recién cumplidos sus 17 años, una señora de edad avanzada cruzaba una de las avenidas de Boston sin percatarse que un vehículo se acercaba a alta velocidad al mismo punto que ella pretendía cruzar. La rubia si se dio cuenta de la situación y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre la señora logrando apartarla de lo que habría sido un doloroso accidente.

La señora era nada más y nada menos que Sarah Swan, conocida en la ciudad por ser dueña de una de las empresas de helado más importantes de la región. Era sabido que la señora Sarah no había tenido hijos y al conocer a Emma y descubrir su historia no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla bajo su protección. La adoptó y ambas se dieron lo que les faltaba… cariño.

Apoyada por Sarah, Emma concluyó el instituto e ingresó a la academia de policía con el firme propósito de retribuir a la sociedad lo que a ella no se le había brindado, hasta que el destino la llevó a Sarah, deseaba ayudar a los niños y jóvenes en la calle. Hacer de su ciudad un lugar seguro. Pero sin imaginarlo, Sarah enfermó, nadie era capaz de descifrar que era lo que la aquejaba, miles de exámenes y estudios fueron realizados y nada arrojaba un diagnostico concluyente.

Una tarde de diciembre, teniendo Emma 21 años, Sarah cerró sus ojos mientras Emma tomaba fuertemente su mano y simplemente no los volvió a abrir. A pesar de que no las uniese la sangre, para Emma, Sarah fue más que una madre y su partida le afectó más de que se pudiese alguien imaginar, más que haber estado sola durante tantos años o el haber vivido literalmente en la calle.

Manteniéndose fiel a sus propósitos y honrando la memoria de Sarah, se distribuyeron las riquezas de la señora Swan entre diversas asociaciones que tenían como objetivos el estudio de enfermedades sin cura, de asociaciones que luchaban por sacar a jóvenes y niños de las calles y de esa manera Emma conservó para ella únicamente la casa donde vivió esos años junto a Sarah.

Concluyó su estancia en la academia de policía y se dedicó a trabajar como caza recompensas en lo que le encontraba un nuevo sentido a su vida. Su camino la llevó a un pueblo en Maine llamado Storybroke. Para ese momento ya contaba con 27 años y había pasado por diferentes relaciones que lo único que habían conseguido había sido terminar de rasgar su maltrecho corazón.

Se había enterado de que habría una vacante para sheriff, que habría que recibir capacitación por un año y que el trabajo en realidad no era nada del otro mundo en relación a otras ciudades donde había radicado. Se presentó a la junta del consejo, sin imaginarse que la alcaldesa de ese pequeño pueblo provocaría mil y un giros a su vida.

* * *

Comentarios?


	4. Capitulo III: La llamada

_Hola!_

 _Ofrezco una disculpa por el retraso, he tenido días complicados, entre el trabajo y una enfermedad no esperada me he visto algo limitada para poder continuar la historia. Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, ahora ya vamos entendiendo el porque la decisión de Regina de terminar con Emma._

 _Saludos a toda/os! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. _

* * *

_Capitulo III. La llamada y el vestigio de un adiós._

- **Mills al habla** \- Había dicho sin imaginar lo que vendría a continuación, por su mente jamás pasó escuchar esa voz. No así, no a esa hora. – **Buen día querida Regina, ¿cómo estás?** \- La voz apacible de un hombre perfectamente conocido para ella le saludó al otro lado.

Una llamada a esa hora sólo podía significar una cosa, que algo grande se estaba gestando en el capitolio y que ahora ella era parte de ese engranaje. – **Senador Gold, que gusto escucharlo, me encuentro muy bien, ¿usted?** \- Escuchó como el hombre emitió una pequeña risa, eso no era bueno, no iba a ser bueno, su interior se lo decía, pero no había nada que hacer, sabía que si quería buscar la nominación debía tener a Robert Gold como aliado. – **Vamos querida, a estas alturas ya deberías poder tutearme, tú y yo sabemos que serás nuestra próxima candidata y estoy completamente dedicado a que esa nominación sea tuya**.-

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa simple oración. – **De acuerdo Robert, me agrada escucharte decir eso, pero estoy segura que no llamas para eso, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?** \- Se mantuvo el silencio en la línea por unos segundos y de pronto las carcajadas del hombre le llegaron a través de la bocina. – **Directa como siempre, por eso me agradas, y tienes razón; Estoy seguro que eres consciente de que vamos atrás en la carrera a Gobernador de Maine, Robin a pesar de ser técnicamente el candidato perfecto, no está llegando a una parte de la población porque es soltero** …-

Ante la mención de esa simple palabra, Regina pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, lo sabía, sabía que nada bueno saldría de esta llamada, tan perspicaz que era y con su mente procesando todo, sólo necesitaba escucharlo de Gold para tener en claro el propósito de esa llamada. – **Y como bien sabrás nuestra alcaldesa favorita, futura diputada también lo es, casualidades de la vida, si me permites decir**.-

Sin esperar a que dijese algo más, increpó inmediatamente – **No lo haré, no aceptaré** … - - **Oh querida** \- La interrumpió Gold sin darle mayor oportunidad a seguir con su negativa. **-Si lo harás, o créeme cuando te digo que tus aspiraciones políticas quedaran en el olvido y serás recordada únicamente por tus mandatos como alcaldesa**.- Regina frunció el ceño, como osaba a decirle algo como eso, si bien su respaldo era importante, tampoco era decisivo, podía apelar a los congresos, buscar la nominación por votos.

– **No te tengo miedo Gold, haré lo que sea necesario y realizaré todo lo que este a mi alcance, pero contigo o sin ti, llegaré a esa candidatura**.- Esto se lo dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo, no podía demostrarle lo que su ofrecimiento le estaba provocando en realidad. – **Y sin tu flamante Sheriff, oh cierto que es la adjunta, Emma Swan, ¿también llegarías?** \- Y sin más se desinfló, cual globo sin aire, ante la simple mención de Emma perdió la fuerza para buscar maneras de negarse, la palidez llegó a su rostro y la fuerza pareció abandonarla, sabía lo que esa pregunta significaba, Robert Gold no necesitaba decir más, era más que claro de que sabía de su relación con Emma y esa fue su forma sutil de hacérselo saber. – **No, sin ella no llegaría** \- Fue lo único que pudo articular, imaginar una vida sin Emma la dejó sin palabras y comprendió que Gold ya la tenía exactamente donde él quería.

– **Excelente querida, nos estamos entendiendo, te daré un par de semanas para que arregles la situación con tu sheriff, créeme que sabré sino lo haces, una vez lo hayas hecho, contáctame para tus nuevas indicaciones. Qué estés bien querida**.- No hizo falta decir nada más, se cortó la comunicación y la vibración del celular que se encontraba aun pegado a su rostro le indicó que había recibido un e-mail. Colocó el celular frente a ella para poder tener una correcta visualización de la pantalla y abrió el correo, no había asunto ni texto pero si archivos adjuntos, procedió a darles clic y la poca esperanza que quedaba en ella terminó por abandonarla al ver fotografías de ella con Emma, de Emma sola durante su jornada, de ella realizando sus actividades cotidianas, y fue la última prueba para saber que las habían estado siguiendo y que lo de Gold no era una simple amenaza.

Se percató de que tenía un mensaje y al abrir la aplicación las ganas de llorar la invadieron al ver que era de Emma. " _Ciertamente está yendo mejor ahora, ya tengo mi chocolate caliente frente a mí, aun así tienes razón y no aminora el frío puesto que falta tu presencia, espero verte en el transcurso del día_ _y yo te amo a ti."_ Una vez lo terminó de leer no fue capaz de retener más las lágrimas y estas terminaron por deslizarse por sus mejillas. Tenía que hacerlo, tal vez más adelante pudiese darle vuelta a la situación, pero por ahora tenía que hacerlo. Debía apartar a Emma de su vida.

* * *

Comentarios?


	5. Capitulo IV: Enroques y Decisiones

_**Antes que nada, desearle a cada uno de ustedes un exitoso 2017. Sin más espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 _Capitulo IV. Enroques y decisiones_

Si algo había aprendido Regina de su padre era darlo todo por los suyos y jamás tomar decisiones apuradas, pero en este momento por más que diese vueltas a los posibles caminos a tomar, no encontraba accionar posible que le permitiese restregarle a Gold su victoria aun sin obtener su apoyo. Si hacía pública su relación con Emma sin tener el respaldo de Robert, la derrota era segura y aun así, sin las medidas correctas, la vida de su rubia corría peligro. Llevaba una semana tratando de elucubrar un plan, pero nada la ayudaba, estaba al borde de la desesperación. Para su fortuna Emma había tenido que cubrir turnos extras y aún no había notado su estado de desasosiego. Había trascurrido ya una semana desde la llamada de Gold, la única salida que veía era terminar con la rubia e iniciar una relación con Robín, tal y como quería Robert, pero aun siendo consciente de que era el movimiento correcto a seguir en este momento, su corazón gritaba como loco que no lo hiciera, si tan solo supiese como evitar toda la debacle que se gestaría a su alrededor sino hacía lo que Gold demandaba…

Se encontraba revisando su correspondencia, cuando entre sus manos un sobre sin datos de remitente llegó a su campo visual, lo abrió vacilante, dentro había un móvil sencillo, el cual se encontraba apagado y una tarjeta con una simple frase " _ **Ante situaciones adversas, medidas extremas, enciéndelo".**_ Dudo un par de segundos, pero podía más su curiosidad, se encontraba al borde de un abismo y todo lo que pudiese ayudarla sería bienvenido, encontró el botón de encendido del aparato y espero a que concluyese el proceso, de inmediato la notificación de un mensaje resonó en su despacho, procedió a abrirlo y sin querer, después de una semana extenuante sintió una ola de esperanza invadirla.

 _Una semana después_

" _ **¿Podemos reunirnos en la banca de siempre hoy a las 2 de la tarde?"**_ _–_ Tenía 10 minutos que había llegado ese mensaje de parte de Regina y Emma Swan no se había percatado de lo frío que parecía, respondió afirmativamente y consultando su reloj se dio cuenta que disponía de 50 minutos para acicalarse un poco y envolver la cajita con la sortija que había comprado ese fin de semana para Regina, no se atrevería a pedir matrimonio aún, pero si deseaba demostrarle el grado de su compromiso con ella y su relación al entregarle ese detalle, un anillo referente a un compromiso sin fecha de caducidad.

Llegó puntual a su punto de encuentro y se llevó la sorpresa de que su morena ya se encontraba ahí, generalmente era ella quien debía esperar un par de minutos a la otra, pero sin dudar y acelerando su paso se acercó a ella con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sabía que no podía saludarla como su mente y su cuerpo se lo demandaban, pero al llegar frente a ella y observar su rostro serio y carente de emoción supo que algo no iba ni iría bien, un escalofrío recorrió su medula, dejándola emitir un escueto "hola" sin imaginar lo que vendría a continuación…

La morena la miro fijamente a los ojos, y sin más dejo salir su discurso **-Lo siento, no podemos seguir engañándonos, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, es momento de dejarlo de intentar** \- Un balde de agua fría, eso sintió la rubia que caía sobre ella al procesar lo que Regina le estaba diciendo, haciendo que el estuche en su bolsillo comenzase a pesar como si de una roca se tratase.

- **Pero Regina, ¿por qué? Según yo, hasta el día de ayer todo estaba bien, ¿qué ha cambiado?** \- Preguntaba la rubia siendo consciente de la consternación que debía reflejarse en su rostro sintiendo a la vez como si su corazón fuese arrancado lentamente de su pecho.

- **Ha cambiado que me he dado cuenta que tú y yo no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, pensé que sí, lo intenté y simplemente no ha resultado, lo siento Emma, que tengas suerte** \- Y Emma Swan observó cómo sin más esa fría morena daba media vuelta y se alejaba de ella sin dar muestra de vacilación, sin siquiera voltear y dedicarle una mirada, fue testigo de cómo ingresaba a su vehículo que se encontraba a unos metros estacionado y emprendía la marcha del mismo sin prestar atención del estado catatónico en el que había quedado la rubia.

Y así, sin preverlo, la morena dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mostrar la menor duda, dirigió su caminar a su vehículo que se encontraba estacionado a unos cuentos metras de donde ellas habían estado paradas. Nadie hubiese sido capaz de pre visualizar ese momento, Emma Swan no se imaginó que Regina Mills la había citado ese día en ese parque para terminar su relación. Sin poder mantenerse más en pie, se dejó caer sobre la banca que estaba tras de ella, su cerebro no lograba procesar lo que había pasado, ella había llegado puntual a su cita con toda la ilusión del mundo, en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta llevaba un presente especial, el cual ahora quedaría en el olvido…

Mientras tanto, a una distancia segura, un mercedes negro aparcaba de golpe, permitiendo que su conductora soltase por fin el llanto que había mantenido retenido al tener que iniciar este doloroso plan. Su frustración se hizo patente al golpear un par de veces el volante, se detuvo cuando el sonido del móvil anunciando la entrada de un mensaje requirió su atención. " _Todo listo, he tomado las fotos"._ Suspiro y emprendió nuevamente su camino, esto apenas comenzaba y debía mantenerse serena y concentrada si quería lograr su cometido.

* * *

Comentarios¿?


End file.
